


Did you guys know?

by Gamerwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, M/M, One-Shot, Percy is the only thing from the series actually in the story at the moment, crack fic kind of, percy jackson series not mentioned that much, summer before 5th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwitch/pseuds/Gamerwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group sent by the Order of the Phoenix come to pick Harry up, but they also find someone unexpected there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you guys know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a random plot bunny I had floating around in my head after I thought about how funny it would be if Harry had someone like a boyfriend over when they came to pick him up, and I was bored so I typed this out on my phone. It originally was just some random guy, but then I thought it be a good way to sort of introduce a possible story idea about Harry and Percy that I came up with a while ago. If I can come up with a workable plot line for it, than this one-shot might actually turn into a full story, once I'm done with the current story I'm working on that's an Avengers and Harry Potter cross over. Have fun reading this, and please leave a comment about anything you like and/or hate

     He had been enjoying his sleep, cuddling and embracing his smaller bed partner from behind, when he heard a noise downstairs. He had already been mostly awake, having to comfort Harry when he'd awoken screaming bloody murder from a nightmare a few hours ago. Harry was exhausted, so all he did is whine a little in his sleep and burrow deeper into the covers as Percy quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He made his way down the stairs, slipping his hand into his pocket and gripping riptide, prepared to put up a fight if it was a monster or someone dangerous.

     He certainly wasn't expecting what he came across. There were five people noisily moving around downstairs, appearing to have problems navigating around all the furniture and arguing about who would go up the stairs first. It was the crazy looking one-eyed man who noticed him first. The man instantly pulled out a piece of wood and pointed it at him, scowling. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

     The others had finally noticed him and pulled out their wands as well. Percy quirked an eyebrow, "Harry wasn't kidding when he said English wizards still dressed like it's the dark ages."Percy had seriously thought the other had been joking, but seeing grown men wearing robes proved that the other boy had been telling the truth. The man with the crazy eye deepened his scowl and barked the question again. Percy raised his hands up, showing he wasn't armed. "I'm Percy."

     The man was obviously displeased with his lacking answer, and glared at him further. "Where's Harry? Have you done something to him?"

     Percy realized this man was way too high strung to play around with, so he decided to hold back the snark. "Upstairs, sleeping. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and really it should be me interrogating you guys, since you're the ones breaking into Harry's house in the middle of the night. You can't be death eaters since those guys can't get through the wards around the house, so who are you?"

     The one-eyed man was still scowling, it appeared that was his natural state of being, but he seemed to unstiffen at least a little bit at the reminder that Percy couldn't be a bad guy since the scary magic-Nazi's couldn't enter the house. "Tonks, Kingsley, go check that Harry's all right and get him ready to go," the man ordered while still staring Percy down. The tall dark man and the bright haired young woman moved upstairs, looking at Percy curiously as they passed him.

     Vague noises could be heard upstairs, but the stare off was still going strong on the first floor. "You still haven't answered my question," Percy reminded the man.

     "I think I should be the one asking questions around here. Where are you from, you sound American. Why are you at Potter's house, and how do you know about Death Eater's? Are you an American Wizard?"

     Percy would have answered, but at that point Harry came rushing down the stairs, fully dressed now, and moved between Percy and the crazy one-eyed guy.

     "Moody, put down the wand, Percy isn't a threat."

     The other two had joined the group again, and Harry and Moody were having a battle of wills. Moody growled, "How are you sure, he could be some dark sympathizer trying to kill you."

       "I know because he's my boyfriend." Everyone stopped at that. The lady with pink hair's mouth gaped open in surprise and shock, and the other's expressions weren't that far off. They had all seemed to have turned into statues, even the Moody guy had let his wand droop a bit in his hold. Harry looked around and sighed, obviously annoyed by their responses. The green eyed wizard turned back to Percy, "They're here to take me to a safe place for the rest of summer. I'm sorry that you can't come right now, but I'll ask Dumbledore if it would be all right for you to come later on and I'll send you letters every week so you won't have to worry."

     Harry then wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, probably to prove he was telling the truth about their relationship. Percy didn't mind him having alternative motives and just enjoyed the kiss, placing his hands on Harry's hips and pulling him closer. Someone in the room coughed, and the two teenagers pulled apart to see the room's other occupants standing around awkwardly.        

     The two laughed at the other's, before Harry grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him upstairs, saying something about helping him finish packing, leaving the adults in varying stages of shock downstairs. The silence was finally broken by Tonks. "Did you guys know Harry was gay?"


End file.
